1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an output system, a terminal apparatus, a program, and a method of outputting data.
2. Description of the Related Art
A so-called pull print system where a print object data is designated from a printer, a designated print object data or a print job based on a print job object data is taken inside the printer through a communication line, and a print output is performed, is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-200284.
In this pull print system, there is a case where a user selects a printer driver from an application program and requests a print to thereby accumulate the print job in an accumulation destination. The accumulation destination of the print job is determined by an accumulation setup of, for example, a printer driver. Therefore, in a case where an accumulation setup is desired to be changed for each print in the pull print system, there is a problem in that excessive time and effort are required for a user to change the accumulation setup of a printer driver in consideration of the content of the print or the like.
However, such a problem is not limited to a print system such as a pull print system or the like, and exists in an output system where the user outputs a job accumulated in the accumulation destination from an output apparatus such as a projector, a monitor, or the like in a manner similar to this print system.